


Prince and the Potter

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is a literal potter, M/M, No like he makes pots, Scorpius is a prince, astoria is alive and thriving, fantasy!au, muggle!AU, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Albus Potter lives an average life, being the son of a potter* and all. Until he meets the dashingly handsome Prince Scorpius, he decides his life isn't so boring after all.*A literal potter, like making vases and pots.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Rise and shine Al!" The booming voice of James cackled into his ear, causing Albus to shoot up in a mix of surprise, annoyance and exhaustion. 

"Fuck off..." Albus moaned, hitting his head back on his pillow, burrowing under his blankets like a cocoon. But that didn't stop his brother from yanking the blankets off, leaving Albus a shivering mess. 

"Come on, dad made breakfast, you lazy oaf." 

Reluctantly, the boy stumbled out of bed, rubbing his dusty eyes wearily. He tried to fix his dark curls from sticking out in random places, to no avail. Eventually he just ran his hands through his hair and considered that to be acceptable. It's not like he was having tea with the king and queen.

Albus Potter was raised in a family of potters odly enough. They spent their days around a pottery wheel, creating bowls and pots and other important items for food. Harry Potter, his father, was training James, who was nineteen to run the shop when he eventually would be unable to. Albus was terrible at pottery, so he helped his mother and sister Lily decorate the bowls after they were sculpted. 

The family of five lived in a small cottage squished between two larger homes. The upside was that they were closer to the market. The downside, was that the market was noisier than a herd of elephants storming through the village, which made it difficult to sleep in the mornings. 

Albus managed to throw on some clothes sleepily, and eventually find a seat at the table, silently eating his cold porridge. Lily too, seemed exhausted as her head was inside her bowl, and from the looks of it, didn't seem to be eager to start the day either. 

James already finished his breakfast, and seemed oddly chipper. 

"Teddy told me the royal guard is looking for new recruits." James boasted. "And I'm going to apply, just you wait." 

Teddy Lupin was their godbrother, and he worked as a royal guard for the king and queen. James was eager to follow in the older man's footsteps and was always jumping at an opportunity to hear the latest guard news. 

"James, you know how demanding that job is." Ginny reminded him, wincing as she stabbed herself with a needle. She was currently trying to fix one of Lily's cardigans, though sewing wasn't her strong suit. 

"And it's dangerous." Harry added. "Besides, you're needed here. You all are. Lily, get your head out of that bowl." 

Lily moaned, lifting her head out of her porridge, as the food dripped down her front. She didn't seem to mind though, since she was too tired. 

"Why do we have to be up so early?" She complained, wiping herself with a handkerchief. 

Harry frowned. "So that we can finish all of these bowl commissions. You know that." 

"Yeah, yeah." Albus muttered, tossing his bowl in the sink casually. 

"Albus," Harry said, causing Albus to groan dramatically. But his father chose to ignore that. "I need you to go into market to fetch some bread from your Uncle Ron."

"What? No, no...why can't James do it? Or even Lily?" Albus protested. Going into market to see his Uncle Ron, who was the baker, meant Albus would have to converse with his cousins. The obnoxious and pretentious Rose and her equally annoying brother Hugo. 

"I've got to train with Ted and Freddie." James reminded, grinning cheekily. 

"And I've got to help mum with her embroidery." Lily added. "But say hi to Rose and Hugo for us." 

Albus scowled. "Lucky me." 

"You need the fresh air too." Ginny said, smiling softly. "And your aunt and uncle have told me they miss you." 

Scoffing, Albus grabbed his jade green messanger bag from behind the chair, leaving the cottage with minimal complaints. At least vocal complaints. Inside he was screaming internally. The marketplace was buzzing with sights and sounds, people selling all sorts of meats, breads, and even some fancy trinkets from different places in Europe. Albus dodged a few children who were weaving between him. The smell of fresh bread and rolls wafted through the air, making his mouth water. 

"Oi Albus!" Ron waved from behind his stall. Albus smiled and waved politely. 

Hugo Weasley waved cheerfully, hands covered in dough. "Hiya Al!"

"Want to try our newest sample?" Ron asked, raising a plate of warm bread, smelling of delicious sweet cinnamon and dotted with raisins.

"Er, no thanks. Mum's strictly against all sugar." Albus said, holding out one pence. "Just a regular loaf please." 

"Coming right up!" Hugo chirped, handing him a fresh loaf of bread. "Rose is at the book seller's with mum if you want to see her."

"Though I doubt you'll get a word out of either of them." Ron chuckled. 

Albus fought the urge to groan. "I'll see if I can stop by." He lied. The last thing he wanted to see was his snotty cousin. Seeing his Aunt Hermionie wouldn't be so bad, but then he would be obligated to interact with Rose, and he would rather gag himself with a spoon than do that. 

After saying goodbye to his uncle and cousin, Albus made his way back home, humming softly to himself. Passing the castle, he looked longingly at the tall stone towers, so high up, they were touching the clouded skies. Albus often wondered about living there. Fresh food given to him without lifting a finger, comfortable blankets made of satin and wool instead of hay. It sounded too good to be true. He knew of the King and Queen who lived there, though he was mostly curious about their son. Prince Scorpius, who was seventeen just like him, rarely if ever made a public appearence. He had made one, when he was three, but Albus hadn't remembered that. Albus thought he must have been so uptight and snobby, that he wouldn't dare interact with common folk. 

Just as he was about to leave, remembering that his parents were expecting him, he felt a taller force slamming into him, making him yelp and stumble onto the cobblestone path, quite painfully. His mind was spinning, slightly ticked off that some idiot decided to ram into him like, well a ram. As he tried to look up, he realized that the stranger, too, had fallen down. They stared at each other for a moment, stormy grey eyes meeting emerald eyes. 

"Ugh...watch where you're..." Albus started, then his eyes widened. This man looked so familiar, like a smaller, younger version of the King. 

His heart skipped a beat. 

Just his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Scorpius sneaks out of the castle and meets a certain Potter named Albus.

Scorpius considered himself to be a disciplined young man. He never considered defying his parents once, and would always try to be a good example for the kingdom, being a prince and all. Though his life was predictable because of that: French and Latin lessons in the morning, polo after lunch, family history and diplomacy and more studying in the evenings. Though he was very privileged in his upbringing, having everything he wanted, he was also very lonely. Being the sole heir had its downsides, since his parents, particularly his father Draco were incredibly overprotective. He was never allowed to explore the kingdom or make any real friends. And soon, he would be married off to some princess or Duchess and carrying on the family line. He was reaching the age of marriage, something his father pestered him about. 

Not that he didn't love his parents. They doted on him ever since he was born, and he couldn't fault them for being a little overbearing. Though it was clear he had a stronger bond with his mother Astoria. Draco often commented on how his son may resemble him the most, he had Astoria's kind heart and love for music. It was mostly Scorpius and his father that seemed to cause the most conflict, since they had very different personalities and ambitions. So it was no surprise really, that Scorpius decided one morning to defy him and sneaks out of the palace. 

It was risky, no doubt. There were guards almost everywhere, watching his every move. Even if he did somehow escape, he would need a disguise. Which was why, he was dressed in the most plain outfit he could find in his wardrobe. A dusty brown shirt, and dark grey trousers, with some holes for added effect. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair, and left his crown behind as he snuck out of his room, specifically, out the window. Which in retrospect, wasn't his smartest move. His room was in one of the towers, and it was quite high. 

"Just don't look down." He whispered to himself. "Easier said than done." He held on to each stone, pulling himself downwards as carefully as possible. Thankfully, the sky was misty, the sun hadn't even risen yet so it was unlikely his parents or anyone else would be awake. That didn't diminish his fear of being caught. 

After one last step, he felt the comforting soft grass below his shoes. Making as little noise as possible, he slipped through the gates, barely passing a very sleep deprived guard. It was almost concerning how easy he managed to sneak out. If it was this simple, he should have done it a long time ago. But regardless, he was free to roam until his parents or the guards noticed his disappearance, but he wouldn't be out long hopefully. 

The market was so alive. He was amazed at how many people scurry like mice, selling their produces, laughing and chatting. Children were free to play games and skip about, causing their fretting mothers to scold them for running off. Scorpius had never seen so many common people in his entire life. He stopped every so often, admiring each seller's stall, and regretting he hadn't brought any money. Instead, he gave a sheepish grin to the food sellers and resumed his brisk walk through the town.

But he wasn't really concentrating fully, since his attention span was about on par as a fly, he slammed into another person, smashing their noses together as they both fell backwards. 

"Ugh, what where you're goi-..." The other man began, glaring at Scorpius, clearly not in the mood for such a painful interruption. 

Scorpius, completely mortified started apologizing profusely. "I am so so sorry, I'm such a clutz. Oh dear, did I hurt you?" His rambling ceased when the man wouldn't stop staring at me. "Uh, sir?" 

"It's...fine. Sorry mate, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." The man, who seemed about his age, stood up, dusting himself off. He held out a hand towards Scorpius, who gratefully took it, albeit extremely flustered. The height difference between the two was especially awkward, considering Scorpius was a lanky palm tree compared to the other man, who barely made it to his shoulders. Despite his height, he seemed fairly muscular, and had scruffy ink black hair that fell into his forest green eyes. In other words, he was absolutely stunning. 

"I'm Albus." He said, flashing an uncomfortable grin at Scorpius' silence. "Have...we met? I swear you look familiar." 

Scorpius gulped. "Er...no...nope you've never seen me before. I'm...Jon...athan." 

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you sure?" He teased. 

"Well...no." Scorpius blushed. "I'm actually...um..." 

What was he thinking? He didn't know this man, other than his name. It would be foolish to trust him, especially since he didn't automatically recognize him. His father would be furious if he knew. And yet...what was the harm of telling him? They were in a crowded area, no one would hear him surely. 

"Scorpius. That's my real name." He said, with every ounce of confidence he had. Which wasn't much. "Prince Scorpius." 

The moment Albus' eyes widened in realization, was the moment he completely regretted his decision. 

"You're ...Oh my god, you're-" Albus sputtered, losing his cool composure for once and staring, flabbergasted. "You're the Prince! Your hotness, I mean highness, I am so sorry for my-" 

"Shh!" Scorpius exclaimed hotly. "I know, I know. It was a pleasure meeting you Albus, but I ought to get back to the palace." 

"Waitwaitwait- you can't just do that!" Albus jogged behind him. "You can't just leave me after dropping that!"

"Just-" Scorpius grabbed Albus' arm and dragged him towards a back alley, away from any bystanders. "Okay, please don't go freaking out. Don't tell anyone that you saw me." 

"What /are/ you doing here anyway? Isn't it dangerous?" Albus said, not really concerned that he was basically abducted by a cute prince when all he really wanted to do was to buy some bread. 

"That is none of your concern." Scorpius replied coolly. "I can take care of myself fine. All I wanted was to explore the kingdom a bit. I wasn't planning on staying long. But if my parents find out I've been sneaking around, they'll have my head." 

Albus shrugged. "I understand that. My parents can be overbearing as well. But I imagine being a prince isn't all bad. What I'd give to have hot food and a cozy bed to sleep in every night. You've got it made. Why would you want to leave?" 

"Because it's dreadfully boring!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I haven't any friends, all I do is study and act proper. You at least have the freedom to choose what you want to do in life, instead of being..." 

"Stuck with something you don't want to do." Albus finished, and their eyes met. "Already got that. My whole family comes from a line of Potters. That's what I'm going to be stuck doing until I die. Making pots. Hooray." 

Scorpius giggled. "Guess we're both stuck then. Suppose we have something in common." 

"Guess so." Albus echoed. "I still can't believe you're actually human." 

Scorpius scrunched his nose. "What?" 

"Okay, that came out wrong. What I mean is, I've only seen in you in portraits. And you seem so stiff and boring. Pretentious. While that is partly true, you're not as ...stiff as I thought." 

"But I'm still pretentious and boring." Scorpius said, his lips curled into a smirk. "I'm touched." 

"You know what I mean!" Albus snorted, then his expression softened. "You really weren't allowed to have friends?" 

Scorpius shook his head solemnly. "My father was too paranoid to let me meet other people besides workers at the castle so..." 

Albus smiled firmly. "I'll be your friend, Scorpius. How about that?" 

"That sounds brilliant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out, but I was having serious block while writing. I also have a basic idea of where this story is gonna go, so that's exciting. :) Let me know what you think so far. Love it? Hate it? 
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter @softpastelscor to hear me scream about Scorbus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius returns home awaiting his parents and finds a letter from Albus.

It was nearly tea time before Scorpius decided to hurry home, not realizing how long he had been out, only noticing when the sun was starting to set. He had promised Albus that he would try to visit or write as soon as possible, whenever he had the chance, so that they would keep in contact. After their vow to be friends, Scorpius was beyond elated he had someone to chat with, no matter how strange Albus was. Perhaps his father wouldn't be so furious after all, if he discovered what Scorpius had done. 

However the moment he stepped foot in the throne room, all eyes, including but not limited to, half of the servants, the steward and his mum and dad turned to him. His mum was the first to react, almost stumbling over her plum coloured skirts as she hurried towards him, engulfing him in a hug. 

"My sweet boy," Astoria whimpered. "Where were you? We had almost the entire kingdom searching for you. Are you injured?" 

Scorpius grinned sheepishly. "No mum, I'm fine. Truly. I-" 

It was only that moment his grey eyes met his father's stormy ones, that he instantly felt a wave of regret and anxiety. Of course he regretted worrying his mother, but his father was as fierce as the dragon he was named for. Draco didn't move, he didn't have to. It was clear he was fuming, his eyes were the only clue. Scorpius shrank back, cowering behind Astoria, awaiting his doom. 

"Scorpius Hyperion," Draco said darkly, finally making his move towards his son. "Do you have any idea how terrified your mother and I were? You scared us half to death. And put the entire kingdom in a frenzy. You could have been kidnapped or tortured or-" He didn't finish the last statement. 

Scorpius winced. "Father I..." 

"Don't." Draco replied coldly. "I won't have any of your excuses."

"Draco, calm yourself." Astoria warned, glaring at her husband. "I believe Scorpius deserves a chance to explain. Without everyone else hearing your little...tantrum." She gestured for all the palace staff to make their exit. 

Scorpius fiddled with his hands, suddenly very interested in the marble floors. "Er...I...well." He glanced upwards, then back down. "Dad, I'm tired of being friendless, Prince Scorpius who spends his time talking with birds and studying. I know you're worried about my safety, and I completely understand that, but I just wanted a taste of freedom. I even made a friend! He was ever so kind, just a bit odd." 

Draco did not speak for a moment, deep in thought. When he finally spoke, it was cold, almost emotionless. "Scorpius, you have more important things to do than make friends. Who's to say this 'friend' is even worth trusting? " He sighed, rubbing his pointed nose. "Since you've proven to me you cannot be trusted alone, you will be escorted everywhere by a member of the guard. Sir Lupin will escort you to your room, and you will be called when supper is ready. Is that understood?" 

Scorpius wanted so terribly to object, to scream at him for treating him like a disobedient child. Which he supposed, technically he was. He felt a lump growing in his throat, but he refused to shed a single tear. His mother looked conflicted as they shared a look, and he shrank down in shame. He was being overdramatic, as usual.

"That- that isn't fair!" Scorpius spat, taking a shaky step forward. "Why don't you ever tell me /why/ I can't visit the kingdom? They're just people dad!" His voice cracked. "No disrespect sir." 

"That is enough!" Draco bellowed, causing Scorpius to flinch. The king recoiled back, for a moment, scared of his own voice. He said nothing else, then proceeded to call for the sandy haired Sir Lupin (or just Teddy to Scorpius). He was only a few years older than Scorpius himself, but still remained one of the top guards of the batalian. 

Teddy gave Scorpius an uncomfortable grin, then motioned him out of the throne room. 

"Sorry about that mate." He murmured. "Er I mean highness. Uh...you should probably put your crown back on sometime this evening. I think your dad would want that." 

Scorpius scoffed. 

They were silent until they reached Scorpius' bedroom. Teddy shifted uncomfortably, then bolted down the stairs, eager to practice sparring with James. 

Scorpius, with a newfound determination, vowed that he would see Albus again. 

~•~ 

The moment Scorpius had left, Draco furrowed his brows, frowning. 

Astoria broke the silence. "Well that went swimmingly." She said sarcastically. 

"What was I supposed to do, Astoria?" Draco asked. "Let him sneak out and get himself hurt?" 

"Of course not. But you know the more you object, the more curious he's going to be." 

"I can't let him be out there. I'm scared for him." 

"I know. I am too. But the kingdom has been at peace for almost two decades. Surely he should be allowed to at least make a few friends? He's lonely, Draco." 

"With her still roaming free, the kingdom is never safe." Draco murmured grimly. "I always knew one day he would defy me. He's curious and stubborn."

"Like his father?" Astoria quipped, causing Draco to chuckle. 

"Perhaps." Draco's lips quirked into a small smile. "I think...I think I have an idea." 

Astoria gave a look that said 'Go on'. 

"We could hold a ball. Right here. That way, Scorpius can make friends, be social ...do whatever teenagers do, and he doesn't have to leave the palace." Draco's smile only grew at the prospect of cheering up his lonely son. 

"That's brilliant! We should extend invitations to everyone in the kingdom." Astoria said, then added. "I can't imagine he'd only want to talk with other royals." 

"I suppose we can compromise." Draco sighed, rubbing his nose. "It's settled then. We'll inform him over dinner." 

~•~ 

Scorpius lay in bed, curled up under the duvet like a sad burrito, half sulking, half questioning his existence. His thoughts were interrupted by soft coos outside his window. Perplexed, he slowly moved from his blanket igloo, investigating the noise. 

To his delight, it was a tiny dusty grey pigeon with round beetle black eyes. It blinked at him curiously, then continued to coo. 

"Oh hello, little one." Scorpius brushed its wings gently. "Aren't you a lovely thing?" 

The bird moved over, holding out its leg to reveal a tiny scroll tied to it. Scorpius unwrapped it in confusion, then reading it. 

To his royal highness, (Scorpius!)

Hi, hello! It's me Albus from the market. I hope this isn't too strange, receiving a letter from a bird. It took forever to train the bloody thing, and keep it out of my dad's sight. (He's terrified of pigeons). 

Anyway, I had this idea that we write letters to another to stay in contact! That is, if you want. If not, you can toss this letter in the bin. I would totally understand if you didn't. I'm sure you're super busy. 

I hope you have a good evening! 

From Albus S. Potter, your friend 

Scorpius reread the letter, making sure it wasn't a mirage. Albus wrote to him? And he wanted to keep contact? This was almost too good to be true. 

Eagerly, he reached for his parchment and quills, and prepared to write a response. Before he could get a single word written, he was called down for supper. Begrudgingly he slumped down the stairs, placing on his silver crown and frowning miserably, thanking the maid for letting him know. 

He took a seat and quietly tucked in the roast beef prepared. He /was/ starving, though he hadn't realized it. After he swallowed a mouthful of food, his father cleared his throat. 

"Son, your mum and I talked for a bit." Draco said gently. "We wanted to hear your input though." 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it?" 

"We're thinking of holding a ball." Astoria announced, her sea green eyes sparkling. "The invitations are open for the entire kingdom." 

Scorpius dropped his fork, causing it to clang against his plate. "Wait...does that mean Albus can come? Oh, yes, of course he can, he lives in the kingdom too!" He let out a high pitched squeal. "This is fantastic!" 

"Just for one night..." Draco reminded, though his words were drowned out by Scorpius' joyous squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter 3 is (finally) here! I can't confirm how much I'll update from here on because I'm preparing for an audition but I will try my best. 
> 
> (also my formatting sucks so I couldn't get the italics oof) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus sneaks out to see his (boy)friend Scorpius.

Albus hadn't intended to write Prince Scorpius a letter, not initially. He thought the boy, though at first seeming a bit prissy and uptight, he also seemed lonely, which he could unfortunately relate to. Both his siblings had friends, with their more extroverted personalities. Lily was like a ray of sunshine, bubbly and outgoing, not to mention her array of talents, making friends were easy for her. Same for James. He was charismatic, had a great sense of humour. As such, he was always surrounded by a large mass of friends and fans, even some girlfriends much to Albus' annoyance.

Albus was none of these things. He was awkward, needy and quiet. Because of his shy exterior, he was accused of being rude, which was simply not the case. He was just quieter, relishing in solitude with a book or playing his violin. Secretly though, he longed for a friend, preferably a best friend, and at last, he may have found him. Or at least someone to talk to. Maybe. Most likely not, considering Albus was a lowly peasant without a nickel to his name, while Scorpius was the Prince of an entire kingdom. How could anyone compete with that?

And yet...perhaps there was an ounce of hope, that they could become good friends, best friends even. Which is why he sent that letter. As a beacon of hope, a sign that Scorpius wasn't truly alone. But what shocked him the most, was that only a few hours later, he received a response. A genuine response, not from one of the royal guards! He tore up the envelope as neatly as he possibly could. He reread the letter several which he noticed Scorpius' neat scripture wrote the following.  
~•~  
Dear Albus,  
I am so pleased to have received your letter, though I wasn't expecting one, much less from a bird!   
Being friends sounds lovely, I've never had one before, not really anyway. Perhaps we can correspond through these letters and get to know one another?  
If you'd like to talk face to face, meet me near the stables at one this morning. There is a hole in the wall where we can chat. There is something I'd like to tell you.  
Best,  
Scorpius x  
~•~

Albus felt as though his heart was going to implode from the excitement. He had a friend! A real one! And he was going to speak with him, though it was curious why he was being so secretive about it. Honestly that's what made it better, more exciting.

So at midnight, he snuck out of the lumpy bed he shared with James, tiptoing ever so quietly, case he woke him. Though that wouldn't be likely, James could sleep through anything, especially with his elephant snores.

What he hadn't predicted, that his sister Lily was a light sleeper, and she immediately rose from her bed to snatch Albus by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" She hissed, placing one hand on her hip. "It's late. Like, unbelievably late. We have an early start tommorrow, so you better tell me what you're doing!"

"I uh..." Albus tried to think of an excuse. "Wanted to...see ...the stars?"

"Bullshit, you can see the stars from the window." Lily narrowed her eyes. "You've been really secretive lately, Al. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just heading out for a walk. Go back to sleep, Lulu, I won't be out long, promise."

Lily's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "You're seeing a girl, aren't you?"

"Shh- no!" Albus hissed. "No, Lil, no!"

"A boy? You're seeing a boy!" Lily let out a squeal. "I knew it!"

"Wha- no it isn't like that at all, I swear." Albus felt his cheeks flush. "Please go back to bed."

"Sure thing, don't want to keep him waiting." She winked, then went back to her room. Albus swore he could hear her giggling. He wanted to argue, but anyway to get rid of her was good enough. At least he wasn't stopped by James.

The moment he stepped outside in the cool air, it suddenly sunk in that he was going behind his parents backs, past midnight like a delinquent. And for what? Seeing a boy? Well, he was a cute boy, a prince, too. He could barely see, his only light being the full moon illuminating the midnight black sky.Was this even a risk he was willing to take? To be fair, James snuck out of the house when he was even younger than Albus was now. So it only seemed fair that he would get to sneak out. Any moment of regret was instantly forgotten once he arrived at the palace, sneaking towards the wall Scorpius had mentioned in his letter. It was small, barely enough to get one green eye in.

"Psst Albus!" A voice squeaked, causing Albus to make a very unmanly shriek. "Psst Albus, it's me! I'm undercover!"

"Where...?" Albus said, trying to look through the hole more carefully. "I can't see you. Your highness?"

"I'm in a bush!" Scorpius beamed. "I can see you! Well kind of. Through the hole." He giggled. "That's what he said."

"Nng- what did you want to talk about?"

"Right, so, I've got to make this quick. My parents are holding a ball."

"A ball?"

"You heard me. Everyone in the kingdom is invited."

"Everyone? Including-"

"Yes, your family will get an invite. It's next Saturday. Please, please please come!" Scorpius begged, and Albus swore he heard leaves rustling. "It's going to be so dreadfully boring!"

"Scorpius- er...sorry, your highness...I can't. Parties aren't really my thing and I haven't got anything to wear." Albus scratched the back of his neck. "Not anything really nice."

"Nonsense, I'll sort you out with that. S' what mates do for each other. And it'll be fun, we can cause mayhem in person!"

"No-"

"Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Alright, alright!" Albus raised his hands in defeat. "We've hardly met and you're already asking me to a ball. You sure know how to make a bloke blush, your highness."

Scorpius laughed. "Please don't call me that. It's just Scorpius."

"Sure thing...Scorp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgksks I feel bad for not updating but with shipmas and doing shows it's been a lot lately   
hope you guys enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi chapter fic and I couldn't be more excited! Though I can't promise how frequently I'll update, with college and my other stories, but I'll do my absolute best. I have written an entire plot for this, and I'm proud of how organized I am, though probably not for long lol 
> 
> Anyway, excuse the terrible pun and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter: @sweetpastelscor (come scream about Scorbus with me)


End file.
